thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC For Kids: Live In Concert
ABC For Kids: Live In Concert is a bonus video of The Wiggly Nostalgic Years. Song List #Singin' in the Bathtub - Mic Conway #Jollity Farm - Mic Conway #The Hokey Pokey - Mic Conway #Insects and Bugs - Gillian Eastoe #I Can Do Magic - Gillian Eastoe #Jellybean Jar - Gilllian Eastoe and Mic Conway #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - Gillian Eastoe #Rufty Tufty - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #Hop Tu Naa - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #Cat's Got the Measles - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #'Here Comes a Bear' - The Wiggles #''Dancing Ride - The Wiggles'' #''Okki Tokki Unga - The Wiggles'' #''[[Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)|'Dorothy the Dinosaur']]'' - The Wiggles #''[[Rock-a-Bye Your Bear|'Rock-a-Bye Your Bear']]'' - The Wiggles #''[[Get Ready to Wiggle|'Get Ready to Wiggle']] - The Wiggles'' and All Artists Deleted Songs #That's Disgusting - Gillian Eastoe #When You Smile - Gillian Eastoe #Old MacDonald Had A Farm - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #Uncle Noah's Ark - The Wiggles Plot This is the plot of only The Wiggles part in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. The Wiggles enter the stage. Greg says: "Hi everyone, we're The Wiggles. How are you? Today we're going a song about four scary animals *'Song 1': Here Comes a Bear After The Wiggles growl, Anthony asks everyone if they can dance like a tree, a rocket ship, or like they have ants in their pants. *'Song 2': Dancing Ride Greg explains that the next song is an Eskimo fishing song called "Okki Tokki Unga". He then goes on to explain the actions: look for fish, throw the net out, make a funny face as you drag in the net and then wave good-bye to fishing friends. *'Song 3': Okki Tokki Unga Dorothy comes out on stage and The Wiggles sing Dorothy The Dinosaur. Jeff plays the dogcatcher and Anthony plays the policeman. *'Song 4': Dorothy the Dinosaur Anthony says that the fifth song will be "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear". He explains the actions: clap three times, sing la la la la la! Bow to your partner. And then you turn around. Then Jeff starts snoring. Anthony asks the audience if they know who is snoring. Greg says: "It's Jeff. He always falls asleep during this song. We warned you this might happen. How about we play a trick on Jeff at the end of the song. When I count three, let's all say wake up Jeff and we will get to see Jeff do all sorts of silly things. Jeff wakes up and says: "Did I hear something about playing a trick on me? Greg and the others say "No, no, no." *'Song 5': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Sure enough, Jeff falls asleep. Greg counts to three and everyone yells: "Wake up Jeff!" Jeff wakes up and runs around and as Greg said, does all sorts of silly things. Jeff tells everyone that he dreamt he was a racehorse. Greg says: "That's because you were asleep Jeff." Then Jeff says "Oh no I wasn't!" Greg: "Oh yes you were." "Oh no I wasn't." Jeff falls asleep as he finishes talking. Greg says: "Let's try that trick again, only louder this time. One, two, three!" All the children scream loudly. Jeff jumps around once again. Greg then asks Jeff if he's ready to wiggle. Jeff asks everyone if they're ready to wiggle. Yeah! Greg says in a funny voice: "Let's all get ready to wiggle!" Anthony says: "Oh yeah! Everybody loosen up! Let's get ready to wiggle!" *'Song 6': Get Ready to Wiggle Gallery See here Trivia * Murray is the only Wiggle not to be talking because he sings a verse in "Here Comes a Bear". However, he does talk in the prologue of the deleted song: "Uncle Noah's Ark". He also sings "Kangaroo Jumps" part of "Here Comes a Bear". Category:Bonus Videos Category:Here Comes a Bear Category:Dancing Ride Category:Okki Tokki Unga Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Category:Get Ready to Wiggle Category:Deleted Song: Uncle Noah's Ark Category:2002 Category:1993